Skiing is a group of sports using skis as equipment for traveling over snow. Skis are used in conjunction with boots that connect to the ski with the use of a binding. Skiing can be grouped into two general categories. The older of the two disciplines, originated in Scandinavia and uses free-heel bindings that attach at the toes of the skier's boots but not at the heels. This type of skiing is generally referred to as Nordic skiing. Types of Nordic skiing include cross-country, ski jumping and Telemark. The second general type of skiing is called Alpine skiing. Alpine skiing (often called “downhill skiing”), originated in the European Alps, and is characterized by fixed-heel bindings that attach at both the toe and the heel of the skier's boot. Alpine skiing is primarily used when traveling down a slope, as gravity propels the skier forward. Whereas Nordic skiers can traverse across open terrain with ease due to the free-heel binding.
No matter the type of skiing, it has become a popular recreational sport participated by many all across the world. Skiing is most visible to the public during the Winter Olympic Games where it is a major sport. Due to its popularity, ski technology has drastically improved over the years. The materials of the skis are now sophisticated composites that can flex and bend while still being light and maneuverable. Bindings have improved that allow the skier to adjust personal settings according to individual preferences. While ski technology has improved there still remains an age old problem; carrying one's skis.
Carrying a pair of skis is not so easy. While graceful on the slopes, even expert skiers have trouble easily carrying a pair of skis. Skis are still substantially heavy and burdensome to control when not in use. Their long lengths make them awkward to manipulate. This problem is exacerbated because you almost always have to carry two skis at any one time. Not only is a skier carrying two skis, but usually two poles as well. Typically people will attempt to lock the skis such that their bottom surfaces are touching. A single hand can then grip the skis for carrying. Unfortunately, the skier is almost undoubtedly wearing a pair of ski gloves or mittens. This only complicates matters for attempting to retain a secure grip. Compound all of these problems with the fact that walking in ski boots is also very difficult. As the skier walks, it is hard to keep a steady and even pace such that the skis won't start to fall or be dislodged from one's grip. Also, the distance walked can be quite significant as one is rarely able to find a parking spot relatively close to a chair lift. It is not uncommon to walk a substantial distance just to get to the slopes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that can easily allow a skier to carry two skis comfortably and easily. Also, there is a need for this device to be compact and easily storable within one's pocket, such that it can be carried while skiing. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.